The Doll House
by Minxii
Summary: Hinata loves her big brother Neji more than she should and Neji feels the same for her. What happens when the most popular girls in school, Sakura and Ino, find out about Hinata's dirty little secret? WARNING: INSEST AND LEMONS. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE INSEST, TURN BACK NOW.**_

_**Enjoy the story~**_

**Chapter One**

**-Neji's POV-**

My sweet little twin sister Hinata… She isn't the most popular girl in her school… in fact she is very shy and only has a handful of friends. She doesn't think much of her self even though she is very cute in her own unique ways. The friends she does have praise her for her intellect and her gaming skills, though she always denies what they have to say and continues to have her own thoughts about herself… Though she never denies the praises that I have to offer her. She embraces them and always gives me that smile that I have come to enjoy so much.

"Ni…Nii-san…" Hinata whimpered in embarrassment as I sat behind her, turning her head set to her Xbox 360 off and slowly began to unzip that light purple jacket she seems to always be wearing.

I nuzzled into her long soft midnight hair that shined like the river I the dead of night, reflecting the stars as I enjoyed the small sweet sounds she made as I slipped my hand between her legs and under her white, knee length skirt. I tenderly rubbed her clit from behind those cute lacey pink panties… hoping that she choose to wear these just for me during such an occasion as this one. I listened to the complaints that came from the headset that covered Hinata's ears and began to remove it with my free hand, tossing it to the ground.

"Ni-Nii-san!" Hinata began to complain turning soft shade of pink as I began to grope and fondle those large soft mounds on her chest. "Na-Naruto will be upset with me…"

"But Nii-san is ready to spend time with his precious Imouto…" I purred softly into her right ear, smiling lightly as I started to nibble gently at her earlobe, being rewarded with a small shudder to move throughout her body. "Your Nii-san is more important than Naruto is isn't he?"

"O-of course he is." Hinata gasped out, her hips arching forward sharply as I pressed my index finger down on her tender clit.

I smiled even more, starting to trail kisses down the curve of her pale, smooth neck, causing her to tilt her head off to the side and allowing my access. I pressed down a bit harder on her most sensitive spot, moving my finger in a stead circle around it and earning myself a cute little mewl to escape her full pink lips. A familiar longing began to settle itself into the pit of my abdomen. I could feel my hardness begin to press itself against Hinata's back, taking on a mind of its own and beginning to lightly move against her.

"Hinata…" I whispered almost breathlessly into her ear as my hips continued to move against her back.

Hinata's back arched forward and she let out a loud cry of ecstasy… She was simply too cute whenever I would make her cum hard like that… Her breathing was ragged and she fell back against my chest until she could manage to catch her breath. I smiled down warmly at her and began to smooth her hair back with my hand… She was to be always mine… My precious Imouto.

**-Hinata's POV-**

_Dear Diary,_

_Nii-san did embarrassing things to me again while I was playing Xbox Live with Naruto tonight. I hope Naruto didn't hear what was happening, that would be too embarrassing to try to explain…_

_I love my Nii-san so much, but… isn't what we doing wrong? If it is wrong… Why does it feel so right? I'm not saying that I regret telling my Nii-san what my true feelings for him were, it's not that at all. I feel glad that I told him and I am so very happy to see that he has felt the same and is even returning my feelings._

_I know no one else in the world will ever be able to understand the feelings me and my Nii-san share… And that is why our love will forever have to be in the dark and kept as a dirty secret…_

I placed my pen neatly down beside my diary before turning the cover of the diary and closing it. I sighed softly and brang the diary to my chest. I held it tightly against me as I closed my eyes, rethinking over what I had just wrote down. My eyes still closed, I tilted my head up towards the ceiling then gave a soft smile… Thinking about my Nii-san always gave me a warm feeling in my chest and always made me smile so happily even if I was having the worse of days… How I wished I could announce my love for my Nii-san from the roof tops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**-Hinata's POV-**

Long ago, before I was old enough to clearly remember it, Neji and I's mother and our little sister Hanabi who was only a few months old had been unlucky victims in a drunk driving accident. I think Neji and father took it harder than I did because I can barely remember what mother was even like. I was only three years old when it happened while Neji is three years older than I am. When mother and our little new born sister were killed, father had changed completely. He rarely came home anymore and left the maids and nanny's to care for me and Neji, which they didn't do at all. When father did come home he would be in a violent rag and take it out on both me and Neji. Neji would always hide me somewhere out of the way and take on the full force of father's anger most of the time… I felt like such a burden on my Nii-san when father was to come home…

Father basically abandoned us after mother and Hanabi passed and it became fairly obvious that father didn't care more Neji and I what so ever. Neji began to take over the house the best he was able at such a young age and did his best to take care of me. The nanny would only feed us and let us fend for ourselves. Neji took it upon himself to get up and get dressed for school in the mornings and catch his bus while reluctantly leaving me home waiting for him to return to me.

Neji and I began to form an unbreakable bond over the years of fighting against the world together. Though it seemed like Neji did most of the fighting… I'm not the most outgoing person in the world and people seem to love to target me for my shyness to pick on and isolate me. Though… For some reason I didn't care if the other kids didn't like me or thought I was weird. The only person I wanted and needed in my life was my Nii-san and he told me all the time that I was special to him, that I was his precious little sister.

Last year, I was finally able to make friends though… Thanks to Naruto. I met Naruto, a kind spikey haired blonde boy, at the downtown arcade. He was one of the many people to watch me play _Pac-Man_ to the very last level where the screen freezes up and everything lags over… I suppose the makers of the game didn't believe anyone would ever make it that far into the game. Naruto thought I was the coolest girl in the world and excitedly wanted me to meet all of his friends. He introduced me to his two other friends, Tenten and Rock Lee… I felt so happy and grateful towards Naruto and his friends for accepting me into their group. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere in the world.

I placed the black headband with the cute lacey black bow on the left side of it into my hair, standing in front of my full sized mirror that hung off the back of my bedroom door. I let out a small sigh as I smoothed my hands across my freshly ironed, white button-down school shirt and nervously started to fiddle with the edge of my mid-thigh long grey and purple plaid school skirt. Today will be my first day of middle school and first impressions always count.

I took in a sharp intake of breath as I heard two soft knocks on the other side of my door. It was most likely Neji, he always came to check on me if he felt like I was going to be late for school.

"Co-come in." I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Hinata, it's six thirty." Neji said as he opened my bedroom door. "The bus will be here in about fifteen minutes, are you planning on eating breakfast this morning?"

I gave my Nii-san a soft warm smile… He was constantly looking after me and I loved that he cared about me so much. "I-I was thinking that I could eat breakfast at school today Nii-san."

Neji smiled back at me and stepped forward into my room, closer towards me. I could feel my face starting to burn from the nervousness I felt deep in my chest… Why was I feeling this way when I am always around my Nii-san? Is it because of the new relationship we have started together? Neji reached forward and began to twist a finger through my hair, looking a bit disappointed.

"I really hate that you went and flat ironed your hair Hinata…" He said softly, a little sadly. "Those curls you had were so very cute on you."

I couldn't help but give a small pout and fold my arms across my chest. "I'm not a little kid anymore Nii-san, I can't look like a doll forever you know."

Neji dropped his hands back to his side and gave a small chuckle of amusement. "I suppose you're right. Beside," Neji leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my lips, causing my face to burn even hotter. "You're still really cute Imouto."

Suddenly there was loud knocking on the front door, making me jump away from my Nii-san quickly and my heart race a thousand miles per hour.

"Hinata!" I could hear Naruto calling out my name loudly even from outside so clearly. "Hurry up and get out here! We're going to be late for the bus!" He shouted even louder, banging on the front door continuously… I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Your friend is quite noisy…" Neji said, his right eyebrow twitching in clear irritation.

"He's right though…" I said as I hurriedly began to gather my book bag and swung it onto my back. "I have to go now before I actually do miss the bus."

As I was about to rush out the door, Neji grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back towards him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked as he reached out towards my dresser and picked up my rectangular black glasses, handing then to me.

I gave another small pout… I was hoping he wouldn't notice I was leaving them at home today. I was going to be a middle schooler now and it was high time to shed my reputation as a shy nerd and try to become someone new and exciting. Those glasses were my past, my past of being a nerd.

Neji saw my distaste and hesitation as I looked at those dreaded glasses. He gave a small smile and opened the arms of the glasses, placing them gently on my face for me.

"How do you expect to see the board at school without your glasses Hinata?" He asked patting my head.

I continued to pout and started to swat his hands away from me. Neji gave a final chuckle before sending me on my way out the door.

**XXX**

I looked back at the house to see if I was far enough away before taking my glasses off and shoving them in my book bag. I didn't want Neji to run outside to scold me in front of my friends.

"You look really pretty today Hinata." Naruto said with a soft pink blush spreading across his lightly tanned skin.

"Th- thank you Naruto…" I said graciously as I gave him a small smile.

I could tell since the very beginning from the arcade that Naruto always had a crush on me. It made me feel nervous and I felt a bit bad that I could never return his feelings… My heart belonged to my Nii-san and my Nii-san alone.

"Hinata! Naruto!" Lee shouted out as both Naruto and I neared the bus stop, reaching up and waving his hand in the air like a mad man as if we needed help to find where exactly the bus stop was located.

Tenten looked up from the book she was reading, using her index finger to push her glasses back up her nose. "Thank the Gods you guys finally came. Lee damn near talked my ear slam off, I can barely concentrate on my reading."

"Hey…" Lee began to whine… "Don't tell me you weren't listening to me at all."

"Lee... I don't really care to hear about all of the MMORPGs you played over the weekend." Tenten said bluntly, her attention moving back down towards her book.

"Did you find any good one's Lee?" Naruto asked enthusiastically as he moved over towards Lee to discuss the next computer game they will play together.

I shifted my way over towards Tenten, having nowhere else to be. "What are you reading this week Tenten?"

"Well," Tenten began to explain, her eyes still on the book in her hands. "It's pretty much a zombie survival guide."

I placed a hand to my lips to surpress a small giggle, Tenten sure did love her zombies. We loked up when we heard the screeching of the bus wheels.

"About time." Tenten said closing her book and stuffing it in her shoulder bag, ready to climb onboard the school bus.

**XXX**

After enjoying breakfast with my friends I the cafeteria, I headed towards what was to be my locker for as long as I was at this school. This felt so new and cool to me, I felt like such a big kid now that I had a locker because we didn't have these in our other school.

I unlocked my locker, placed my book bag inside and pulled out the one folder I was going to use for the day and my journal just in case I wanted to make a mental note for myself throughout the day. I then slamming the locker close, locked it then headed along my way.

I hadn't gotten an inch away from my locker when I had run face first into someone hard enough to knock me and the person onto the ground, causing me to drop everything in my hand.

"Watch where you're going Hyuga!" I heard a sour familiar voice shout angrily at me.

I looked up to see Ino helping Sakura off the ground… I came to the conclusion that I had knocked Sakura over in blind attempt to head to class. I absently started at them for a moment… ever since kindergarten I have always adored these girls. They were pretty, confident and everyone always praised them and gave them attention that I wish I could possibly uphold… I have always wanted to befriend these girls in hopes that I could be widely accepted by everyone and maybe it would help me break out of my shy shell just a little bit.

I quickly stood up to my feet and gathered my things as quickly as I was able to. "I-I'm so sorry!" I said as respectfully as I was able to with a bow of my head, hoping that they would have it in their hearts to possibly forgive my clumsy actions. I let out a startled gasp when first period's bell rang, signaling us that it was just about time to begin class. "G-gatta go." I said as I quickly passed them and dashed down the hall way.

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Frikkin nerd." I murmured as I brushed the dust off my white button up shirt and ran my fingers through my long pink hair to straighten it out.

"Hey." Ino said as she dropped to her knees, holding her books tight against her chest with her left hand using her right to pick up something off the ground. "Look what Hinata dropped." Ino suddenly looked amused, "It looks like a diary."

A small grin began to play across my lips, "No way, really?"

"Yeah, come look." Ino said as she opened the hard backed pink book, giving a small toss of her head to move her blonde fringe out of her eyes so she could see better.

I quickly and excitedly moved over towards her, I wondered if the shy girl that kept to herself had any juicy interesting secrets about herself that she keeps in the dark.


End file.
